Fairy Tail: The Sun Dragon Slayer
by michaeladupre
Summary: Lana Starla is a traveling Wizard, actually one of the the strongest wizards out there, the only problem is, no one knows what guild she belongs too. No one have ever once seen a guild emblem on her. Besides that she searches for the answer on why her father Haku the Sun Dragon disappeared 7 years ago, with the help of her flying cat, Rikku, and some interesting people she meets on
1. The Beginning

I stretched out on the soft grass, a yawn coming unconditionally. Rikku hovered slightly above me, it had been seven years since my father, Haku disappeared and it had been seven years of futile searching. I sighed. My short, dark red hair blew in the wind, the long braid that I had in it took flight slightly.  
"Lana, you have to cheer up, I'm sure we'll find him sooner or later." Rikku landed on my belly and tried to cheer me up, I shrugged at her attempt.  
"We've been trying for years, if he wanted to be found we would have found him." I rested my head on my hands, my grey blouse raising up above the waist band of my black pants. I sat up and looked at my knee high brown boots, they needed a good cleaning, they were covered in dirt.  
"Oh, by the way, I heard something interesting in the town." Rikku was flying again now.  
"And what was that?" I raised an eyebrow, she always had some interesting information. She has bright green eyes, much like mine, and light brown fur, her pointy ears flicked as she heard the interest in my voice.  
"Apparently Eisenwald is causing trouble again, they're trying to get their hands on something called Lullaby? I think that's what they called it." She crossed her arms, her little shirt wrinkled when she did this.  
"Lullaby? Never heard of it, do you know what it does?"  
"No clue." She shrugged and I laid back down on the grass.  
"I think we have a bit of time to relax before we should head off to stop them." I closed my eyes, enjoying the sunlight on my face.  
"But we don't even now where they'll be or where they're going!" Rikku panicked.  
"If you were a dark guild, where would you attack?" I opened one eye and looked at her, "what is going on later tonight?"  
"All of the masters of the Guild Halls are meeting, you think Eisenwald is going to attack there!?" Rikku's panic spiked.  
" I know if I was a dark guild I would attack there, plus we're close to the Blue Pegasus Guild Hall where the masters will be meeting. We'll meet them there and take them out before they know what hit them." A Cheshire cat grin lit up my face, this was going to be fun and man, was I getting excited for it!

We dropped from the sky in front of the Blue Pegasus Guild Hall. Master Bob sauntered out to see who had shown up.  
"Well I'll be, if it isn't Lana the Unknown Guild Wizard, to what do I owe the pleasure." He smiled sweetly at me. I explained the theory I had to him and he listened intently.  
"Well if that's the case than Fairy Tail will most likely show up here as well, considering they're the ones chasing Eisenwald." Master Bob enlightened me.  
"Is it all of Eisenwald, or just Erigor?" I raised an eyebrow at Master Bob.  
"I do believe that Erigor is leading a small group within Eisenwald," I nodded as he rubbed his chin, "but now is not the time to talk about dull things like that! Come in, come in, the day is still young and so are we!" He hopped back inside the guild, I shook my head and Rikku flew behind me as we walked into the guild.

I perked up, sensing that someone had shown up at the guild. I looked at the other Guild Masters who had now shown up. I met Makarov's eyes and he held his hand up to me, telling me that he would handle it. I followed him outside to see who had shown up, the rest of the masters close behind me. There, in the woods that surrounded the guild was a man that was from Eisenwald, Kageyama. He was as shadow wizard and he looked like he had been put through a ringer. I watched Makarov as he approached Kageyama. That's when I noticed Kageyama was holding a peculiar looking flute. I looked at it closer, feeling a strange uneasiness about it...almost like I knew what it was but couldn't put my finger on it.  
"That must be Lullaby." Master Bob piped up, clearly paying attention to what I was looking at.  
"Do you think so?" I looked at him, feeling a bit skeptic, but he only nodded. After watching Makarov talk to Kageyama, it had appeared that Kageyama had surrendered. I let out a sigh.  
"I would hate to see what that flute is really capable of." Just as I said that a bright light flashed and the flute took flight. My eyes widened. A huge demon had surfaced from the flute and my breathing stopped. Thinking quickly I cast a barrier around the guild masters just as the demon had sent a wave of magic towards us.  
"Crap...I don't think my barrier will hold up since it's a half assed one..." I cringed at the thought just as a girl with scarlet hair covered in armor jumped in front of the blast. Her armor blocked the blast.  
"Erza Scarlet." I smiled to myself. If I would have known that she was here I wouldn't have bothered to come after them myself.  
"Master!" Four more voices piped up, I looked over to see a girl with huge boobs and bright blond hair. She must be the new recruit for Fairy Tail and also a Celestial Wizard, Lucy Heartfilia. A boy with black hair who was shirtless, there was no mistaking who he was. His name is Gray Fullbuster and he is an Ice-Make Wizard. Then another boy with pink hair, who always wore a white scarf and had a blue flying cat, much like Rikku. There names are Happy and Natsu Dragneel, Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer. Together with Erza and her Re-quip Magic, they made probably the strongest team Fairy Tail had to offer. I laughed at myself and Master Bob looked at me confused.  
"If I would have known this was the group who was after Erigor and his goons I wouldn't have bothered staying, I would have known they could have handled it." I shook my head as all of the guild masters and I watched them fight their hearts out. That's when we all noticed that...maybe they were all fighting a bit too hard.  
"Um, Master Bob..." I widened my eyes just as the last huge attack hit the demon and caused a huge explosion and in the process destroying the Guild Hall. I groaned loudly.  
"Then again, maybe having all of them on a team together isn't the best thing. They're all so destructive!"


	2. Popping In On Galuna Island

I laid down on the bed in my room. It had been several days after the incident in Clover with Eisenwald and Lullaby. I stretched and hugged my pillow close to me.  
"Lana!" Rikku flew into my room quickly.  
"What?" I looked at her feeling a bit irritated. I had a feeling that she had something important to tell me that was going to take us on another escapade.  
"Apparently Lucy Heatfilia and Natsu Dragneel took the job for Galuna Island!" she squealed loudly.  
"Okay...and?" I sat up resting my arm on my leg and then placing my head in my hand.  
"It's an S-Class job!" She waved her arms quickly.  
"Well, that's their fault. Apparently, they feel that they're ready for S-Class Missions so who cares? If they die, they die, it was their fault to begin with. And besides we shouldn't be meddling in their business." I raised an eyebrow at her telling her to let it go. She crossed her arms and pouted.  
"If you won't go, I will go by myself!" She flew out the window as quickly as she came in. I scrambled up from the bed and ran over to the window.  
"Hey, wait!" I screamed at her as she began flying off, "how are you going to help them!?" I jumped out the window and chased after her.  
"Hey, come on, Rikku, don't ignore me!"

"So this is Galuna Island, huh?" We hovered above it. I looked down and spotted Natsu and Lucy. Natsu was covered in ice and waddling around and Lucy was being chased by a giant mouse. I laughed loudly.  
"Wow, they really got this stuff under control, huh!?" I held my stomach in laughter but then my attention was caught by the flares of ice that were popping out. I looked in the direction that I saw them. Gray was fighting with a guy, not much older than him, who had white hair and appeared to also be an Ice-Make Wizard.  
"Wait is that Lyon Vastia!?" Rikku squeaked.  
"Lyon? Are you talking about that guy who that cult that is trying to resurrect Deliora?" Rikku gawked at me.  
"If you know who he is and what he is trying to do why haven't you tried to stop him!?" Her anger welled up in her.  
"I didn't take the job, so why would I go and do it if I didn't take it?" I looked at her and tilted my head.  
"You are one lazy girl!"  
"I am not!" I argued with her. We continued to look at the progression of things. Somehow or another we had missed Erza showing up. I sighed.  
"It looks like they have everything under control here. So there was really no point in coming here to being with. They do have impressive strength though." I nodded and Rikku agreed. We saw that there was no need to interfere so we headed back to the house. Fairy Tail truly did have the strongest team.


	3. Enter Phantom Lord!

"I need you to help them." The voice spoke to me over the Telecommunication Lacrima I was using.  
"Why? They should be able to handle themselves right? Why do I need to go and help them?" I argued back.  
"Because they are going to need your help for this! Stop arguing and get your butt moving to Fairy Tail!" With that he ended the transmission.  
"Jeez, what's got his panties in a wad?" I mumbled.  
"You know, you really shouldn't argue with the master as much as you do." Rikku scolded.  
"Ah, it'll be okay. He needs to get his blood pressure going or else he's gonna croak!" I laughed, but Rikku was less than pleased.

"So first the Fairy Tail Guild hall was attacked and then Phantom Lord decided to go after the Wizards because Makarov didn't want to start a fight between the guilds? Talk about a low blow, Makarov thinks of the wizards like his own children." I shook my head as Rikku and I flew through the sky.  
"Do you know who attacked the wizards?" Rikku asked grimly.  
"Apparently it was Gajeel Redfox, Phantom Lord's dragon slayer, he's the Metal Dragon Slayer." I narrowed my eyes thinking about him, he was dangerous, very dangerous. We landed at what was left of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, I walked around.  
"Hello?" There was no one around, the place was completely deserted. I looked at Rikku, "where could they be?"  
We thought about it and then both froze.  
"Phantom Lord!"

We landed at the door of Phantom Lord, they had been busted in. I ran in quickly, Rikku close behind me. Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were in heated battle.  
"Hey," I looked at all of the Wizards, "hey, you guys, come on." I raised my voice, trying to get their attention. I looked at Rikku who was getting concerned. Rikku stared at all of them, panicked. I continued to look at the chaos, when I saw him...Gajeel. Natsu had spotted him as well and instantly went after him. This is getting bad, really bad. I felt my heartbeat quicken, I need to do something. I shut my eyes quickly.  
"EVERYBODY STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could and everything stopped. All eyes were on me. I looked up and when they saw who I was everyone started to whisper. Natsu and Gajeel both looked at me, then a huge serge of magic power flew through the air and all I saw was Makarov fall from the top story of Phantom Lord. My eyes widened quickly, then chaos erupted again.  
"No, Makarov." Rikku whispered, just as stunned as I was. Erza had run over to Makarov and picked him up, she looked around.  
"Everyone, we need to retreat now!" Erza yelled but no one listened. Her anger rose, I looked at her and then Rikku. Rikku shook her head telling me to not get involved. I clenched my fists not being able to hold myself back anymore, no one was listening to Erza and Makarov was injured. They needed to leave and regroup at Fairy Tail and get Makarov some help. My anger began to burst at the seams, Phantom Lord did this and they needed to pay, but Fairy Tail needed to get out now! I felt Rikku's eyes lock on to me.  
"Lana, don't do it!" She yelled at me as I stepped forwards, towards all the fighting. I took a deep breath.  
"Sun Dragon Roar!" A huge blaze of light that was almost as hot as fire erupted from my mouth ripping everyone who was fighting apart from each other, "Fairy Tail! Regroup back at the guild hall, NOW!" I growled at all of them. They stood there wide eyed.  
"What are you waiting for!?" I stomped and they all began to walk out of the doors of Phantom Lord's Guild Hall. Natsu turned and looked at Gajeel, who had been laughing at the fact Fairy Tail was retreating.  
"We'll settle this once and for all!" He yelled. I walked up and grabbed his scarf and drug him out of the guild.  
"I wonder how that little blond will hold up?" Gajeel yelled loud enough for Natsu to hear it. He ripped himself from my grip and charged after him, his fist covered in fire.  
"You give Lucy back to us!" I jumped after Natsu and kick him in the back knocking him over. I grabbed him once again and pushed him out of the doors.


	4. Lucy

"Who died and made you the person in charge?" Natsu raved when we got back to Fairy Tail, I crossed my arms and looked at him.  
"If you must know, my master told me I need to come and help you guys out, that there had been an incident and you all were going to need my help. That is the only reason I am here." I glared at him.  
"Children, please!" Rikku piped up, I glared at her.  
"They have Lucy and I'm going to go after them! We're going to get her back!" Natsu totted to the door, Happy close behind him.  
"I wouldn't advise that!" I growled after him, he stopped and looked at me.  
"An outsider like you would never know how important she is to us! We're a family here, Lucy is apart of that family! Family helps family!" He growled back, I felt a ping in my chest. He was right, I was an outsider and I had no right to tell him what to do.  
"Lana is right, Natsu," Erza came to my defense, "she may be an outsider to our guild but I'm sure the guild she belongs to thinks exactly the same way we do, I'm sure she knows exactly how you are feeling."  
Natsu thought about it for a moment.  
"I'm going to save her." With that he walked out of the guild. I sighed, there is no getting through to that kid once he has his mind set on something.

"So, Lucy, why is Phantom Lord after you?" I sat down in the chair across from her. I rested my head in the palm of my hand and looked at her carefully. Rikku sat down on the table next to me.  
"Jose said that my father paid them..." She got choked up and I sighed.  
"I see. so that's it. Jude Heartfilia wants his beloved daughter back." I slammed my fist on the table.  
"Well he's not getting her." Natsu walked towards us. I stopped quickly and looked outside. I could have sworn I head some massive footsteps. I narrowed my eyes and walked outside. My eyes widened as I stared at the Phantom Lord Guild Hall. Everyone had run out after me.  
"Now that we have your attention," Jose's voice boomed through the air, "please, give us Lucy Heartfilia. Her father wishes for her safe return."  
"We would never give up Lucy! She's one of us!" Natus yelled back to Jose as everyone chimed in agreement.  
"Is that so, then I guess we will have to kill all of you first. Release the Jupiter Cannon!" Jose yelled. The guild began to change and transform, a huge cannon pointed towards the Fairy Tail Guild. The cannon began to absorb a huge amount of magic power.  
"Everyone, get back!" I screamed and ran towards them, "Sun Dragon's Divine Protection!"  
A huge, white barrier covered the Fairy Tail Members, I looked back and saw Erza there in her Adamatine Armor, her stongest defense armor.  
"Erza, no!" I reached for her right as the cannon released it's power. Her shield took the full force of the cannon, I saw it start to slowly crack under the pressure. Once the blast dissipated I saw Erza fall. Her armor had shattered and she had been left gravely injured. I released the barrier and ran after her, Natsu close on my heel. I picked her head up and rested it on my leg.  
"We need to take Lucy somewhere safe." I whispered to Natsu and he nodded at me. Mirajane walked over to us.  
"I'll take her." She nodded to me slowly, I moved so the she could take her. I stood up, fists clenched; two little paws touched my fist. I looked down to see Rikku there, she gave me a sad look.  
"We have no choice." I looked down at her.  
"But, I don't want you to lose control again." Tears started to well up in her eyes. I crouched down and hugged her.  
"Don't worry, I won't let that happen again." I kissed her forehead and stood up.  
"You don't have to help us, you're not even a part of our guild." Natsu walked up next to me; Gray, Elfman and Happy were next to him.  
"I know, but after what they have done to all of you, there is no way I can turn my back anymore."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Natsu grinned at me, his smile reminding me of a Cheshire Cat.  
"Well now, it appears the great Titania Erza has fallen, what will you do now? Your master has fallen and now one of your strongest members. If you don't bring us Lucy Heartfilia within the next 15 minutes Jupiter will fire again and I'm fairly certain this time Fairy Tail won't survive." I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"15 minutes, huh? Well, all we have to do is take that cannon out within 15 minutes and they won't be able to do anything then." Natsu cracked his knuckles.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Gray smiled, his hands in his pockets.  
"A real man would NEVER wait!" Elfman pipped up.  
"Then lets get going," I looked at Rikku, "stay here okay. I'll be back."  
She shook her head.  
"No, I'm coming with you." She used her Aera Magic and flew beside me and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Well then, are we going?" I stepped forward.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu smirked next to me and we all leapt towards the Phantom Lord Guild. We were going to stop this, once and for all.


	5. Fight For Family

We all split up once we made it in the guild hall. Natsu and Happy ran towards where the cannon would be, Grey decided to get an outside look and Elfman and I split down separate corridors. I walked slowly, keeping my ears and eyes sharp, any slight noise or something moving, I was going to see it. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and narrowed my eyes, something was off.  
"Somethings wrong." I murmured to Rikku.  
"What is it?"  
"You would think that there would be more people here, or at least the legendary Element Four. But we haven't encountered anyone." I took a break and looked around, it was like they had no idea I was here.  
"What do you think is going on, Lana?" Rikku tilted her head slightly.  
"Sun Dragon's Divine Protection," The barrier went up around us, "can't take the chance of being attacked when I do this."  
"No, you're going to use that?" Rikku raised an eyebrow and I nodded.  
"Sun Dragon's Third Eye." I closed my eyes and pictures began to flash through my mind; I spoke each on the the teams names. Natsu had fought and defeated Totomaru, he was also a fire wizard, and destroyed the Jupiter Cannon. This caused Jose to have to rethink, so he decided to use Abyss Break, which transformed the guild into a mechanical giant that began drawing a magic circle. Natsu decided that it was time for him to go after Jose this time. Grey had defeated the "Rain Woman", Juvia Loxar and was resting while...chatting with her? Elfman had defeated Sol, who controlled earth, and was now tending to Mirajane, who had apparently used her Take Over Magic to pose as Lucy. However, Jose saw through that and captured her, Elfman, with the help of his Beast Soul, was able to save her. That only leaves one last of the Element Four. I flipped my vision back to Natsu who was now is a huge room and standing face to face with Aria, he controls wind and was the reason Master Makarov had his magic zapped from him. I pull myself from the vision ans stand up quickly.  
"We have to go and now!" I stated quickly and took off running, Rikku keeping pace behind me.

We made it to the room Natsu was at in record time. I slid to a stop to see the Erza had joined us.  
"Erza, your wounds, you shouldn't be here!" I scolded her.  
"Don't you think I've told her that already?" Natsu piped up.  
"I told you to leave this to me," Erza growled at him, "there are more important matters at hand! Where is Lucy?"  
"Don't worry, she's in a safe house, she'll be fine." Natsu reassured her. Just then I had an awful ping in my stomach, something bad had just happened. I activated my third eye once more, this time I searched for Lucy instead. An image flashed before me, clear as day, Gajeel had Lucy and was heading back here. I bolted out of the room, searching fro Gajeel's scent to see if I could get a location on where he would show up at. I climbed some stairs and opened the door in front of me quickly. Jose and Gajeel were both in front of my eyes. Lucy was in Jose's grasp; rage bellowed up from inside me. I glared at him.  
"Jose." I growled deeply, he looked and smiled at me.  
"Hello, Hello, how nice of you to join us, Wandering Wizard." He ginned sadistically. I jumped off my foot, a mixture of light and fire swirled around my hand. Jose dodged quickly and let go of Lucy. I jumped out of his rang and he chuckled.  
"It doesn't matter how far away you run, my magic and still reach you." Jose made shadows flow from the walls; they reared and tried to attack me. They were instantly vaporized from the swirl of fire/light that was enveloping my body. I took a step back and Jose's eyes widened.  
"There is no way someone so young could already have this much power."  
"Sun Dragon ROAR!" I screamed and let out a blast of fire/light. Jose sealed it in a black matter orb.  
"However, you are still years behind me." His grin had returned, but then quickly faded from the laughing I was doing.  
"Do you really think that is the best I've got? That this is the extent to my power?" I grabbed my sides and continued to laugh and then stopped and set my eyes on him, the air around me became heavier, "Not. Even. Close."  
The disruption in the atmosphere made my hair dance, I locked eyes with a very confused looking Jose. I grinned widely.  
"Sun Drive." Once the words came out of my mouth Jose knew exactly what I was doing, he summoned another huge orb and shot it at me. I quickly dodged and began to bounce around.  
"Lana!" Rikku yelled worriedly, seeing exactly what I was doing. The fear of a repeat incident happening; I hesitated and that was all Jose needed, the orb enveloped me and slowly began to squeeze the consciousness from my body.  
"No! Fight it!" My Sun Drive quickly faded and so did I.

I slowly returned to the world around me, slightly aware that I was being carried. I opened my eyes fully as I became aware of my cheek pressed against a chest.  
"She's awake!"  
"Thank god!" Voices crowded me as the arms continued to hold me. I looked up, the sun shining in my eyes and the only thing I was able to make out was black hair and then the word came unconditionally.  
"...brother?" I mumbled and everyone got quite. I reached my hand toward the persons face and touched it lightly, then darkness swallowed me up once more


	6. A Little Bit of Training is in Order

I clutched the soft fluff closer to my body, enjoying the comfort it gave me. My mind began to race over my memories; meeting my father, getting Rikku, Lullaby, and then Phantom Lord...  
I eyes flew open and I shot up from the bed, Rikku was startled by my sudden movements and took to the air.  
"Are you okay, Lana? Did you have a nightmare?" Rikku flew closer to me and placed a soft paw on my cheek. I inhaled sharply, trying to calm my racing heart.  
"Phantom Lord! What happened with Phantom Lord?" At that moment Mira walked through the door and noticed that I was awake. She smiled brightly.  
"Thank goodness," she then turned her back, "everyone, Lana is awake." As she spoke those words and rumble came toward the door. Mira moved out of the way quickly as Lucy, Happy, Gray, Natsu, Elfman and Erza came running into the room.  
"How are you feeling? Lightheaded or dizzy?" Lucy looked at me and touched my shoulder, concern in her eyes. Mira walked quietly in the room and set a glass of water down on the end table next to the bed.  
"I'm fine, really, thank you for your concern, but what I'm actually curious about is what happened with Phantom Lord? The last thing I remember is taking on Jose." I looked between Natsu, Elfman and Gray.  
"We beat them to a pulp of course!" Natsu piped up first.  
"Yeah, no one messes with Fairy Tail and gets away with it." Gray smiled at me and a wave of relief flooded over me.  
"And what about you, Lucy? Did your father finally give up on trying to take you?" She smiled.  
"You can say that." She patted Rikku on the head and she smiled back at Lucy.  
"Thank goodness." I looked down and stared at my fingers.  
"Now it's our turn to ask you questions!" Natsu practically crawled on the bed before Erza punched him in the back of the head.  
"Do not climb on her bed!" She glared at him, "but yes, I'm sure we're all wondering the same thing." I looked down at Natsu who was rubbing the back of his head.  
"So, you have a brother?" Elfman asked the question promptly and I was taken aback by it. I furrowed my brows.  
"No, what makes you say that? I'm an only child." I looked between all of them.  
"Well, when I was carrying you out of the Phantom Lord guild you had regained consciousness for a moment and looked up at me, then you placed your hand on my cheek and called me your brother." Gray pointed out to me. I shook my head in protest.  
"No, I don't have a brother, I never have. It was only me, Rikku and Haku." I ran a hand through my hair quickly.  
"Well, what about before then? You must have had actual parents that birthed you, you didn't just appear out of thin air." Lucy asked the question this time. I looked down once again.  
"I have no memory of a time before I was with Haku, that is where my memory begins." I twirled my thumbs.  
"How old were you when you met Haku?"  
"Probably about 6." I rested my head on the head bored of the bed and stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out why i would have said something so odd.

I slid my jacket on slowly as I walked out of Fairy Tail.  
"You really don't have to leave." Lucy and Mira came out after me.  
"I do though, my job here is finished. My master told me to help protect you guys, I might not have done very much, but my job is done now. Plus, I need to get some training in, I have a feeling that something serious is about to happen." I smiled at them as the wind caught my hair, I brushed a chunk out of my face.  
"Well, why don't we come with you? I'm sure that Natsu would like to get more training in!" Lucy said cheerfully and I shook me head.  
"It's probably best if you stay away from me, I only seem to bring trouble for people." A half-hearted smile reached it's way to my lips. Lucy furrowed her bows and I took my leave. Rikku grabbed the back of my jacket and lifted me off to the air.  
"The mountains, right? That's where we're going to train?" Rikku spoke calmly and I nodded, I couldn't help but feel a tad bit mournful.  
"Hey, Rikku, what guild do we belong to anyway? We both don't have guild emblems on us anywhere, we just get jobs from a master that we've never met." I pinched the bridge of my nose, a migraine was coming on.  
"I don't know, but we decided to go with it remember? Said it would be a good way to pass the time," I nodded at what she was saying, "you know you didn't have to be quiet so harsh to Lucy, she's concerned about you and probably didn't want you to push yourself too hard." We neared the mountain and Rikku swooped down.  
"We're from different guilds, she has no business worry about me." More bitterness. We landed and I cracked my neck and started stretching. There was one thing that I couldn't get out of my head though, why would I have called Gray my brother. I don't have a brother...then again...I said so myself that I didn't have any memories from before the age of 6. Whose to say that I don't have a brother? But that still doesn't explain why I don't remember him or anything before that age. It's almost like something is keeping me from remembering. "Lana!" Rikku tapped my cheek and I blinked at her quickly.  
"Huh?" I looked at her quickly.  
"Were you spacing out while you were practicing?" She put her paws on her hips and raised an eyebrow at me. I gave her a sincere look to say sorry.  
"Don't apologize to me, say sorry to the mountain." I cocked my head to the side, confused. She pointed to my side and I looked to see a giant hole in the side of the mountain that could only be from my Sun Dragon's Devil Fist. I groaned inwardly and put my head in my hands, i wasn't supposed to be training with my magic, it was just supposed to be mental and physical enhancement...way to go Lana.


	7. What is Your Guild?

Rikku and I traveled back to town after being isolated for a few weeks with training.  
"Should we pop into the tavern and grab something to eat?" I asked Rikku quickly and she nodded, we floated down to the local tavern and stepped inside. It was all hustle and bustle, wouldn't count any less from a tavern. We took a seat at the bar and ordered our meals.  
"Hey, did you hear what happened to Fairy Tail?"  
"No, what?"  
"They had an encounter with Jellal at the Tower of Heaven and apparently Erza Scarlet, which is one of the strongest members, wasn't able to beat him...or at least so I've heard." This conversation caught my attention.  
"Yeah, but isn't Magnolia having their annual harvest festival? Apparently some of the female Fairy Tail members are participating in a beauty contest and I heard Erza was one of them. If she really went up against Jellal and was defeated do you think she would do a contest like that? Let alone be healed enough to do it?" I took a sip of my drink.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Their conversation ended there.  
"The harvest festival, huh? I've always wanted to go, but was always too busy and ended up missing it." I rested my head in my hand and Rikku smiled at me.  
"Why don't we go now? We finished training and don't have any missions from Master." I looked at her carefully and smiled back.  
"Why not? I see no harm in it." I paid the bill and we went on our way.

We landed in Magnolia to see it completely decorated and I smiled widely.  
"Wow!" I walked around gazing at everything, "now that I think about it, this will be my first festival, ever." We walked our way to Fairy Tail and stepped in, I dodged a flying cup quickly and looked around. Fighting as always.  
"Hey! Don't you guys think that you could chill on the fighting for just one day!? Isn't today the festival!? You shouldn't be fighting!" Everyone stopped and turned to the voice that had appeared from no where.  
"Lana!" Lucy smiled as she jumped off one of the bar chairs, "what brings you back here?" She grabbed my hands and held them in hers.  
"I've always wanted to see the harvest festival, plus, this is my first ever festival. I figured I would stop in and say hello before everything really got started and you guys got busy."  
"Well, I'm glad you did! Why don't you participate in the beauty contest with us?" She smiled at me and I cringed at the thought of me being in a beauty contest.  
"No thanks, besides I think only Fairy Tail guild members can participate in the festival." I shrugged.  
"They don't know what guild you belong to, we can fool them for today." She pealed.  
"Sorry, but no dice, stuff like that isn't really my thing." She pouted at my answer and was about to say something else but got called to being the beauty contest preparations. Natsu came over and threw his arm around my shoulders.  
"You know the only reason you're here is because you missed us and want to be a part of our guild." He teased and I smiled bitterly. Gray noticed this.  
"Hey, dumbass, watch what you say! You upset her!"  
"What!? Who up set who, you streaker!?"  
"Piro!" They were neck and neck with each other.  
"No, it's not that he upset me, it's just that I don't even know what guild I belong to." I mumbled and they both looked at me.  
"How do you not know? You have to have a guild emblem somewhere on your body." Natsu stated pointing to his on his shoulder. I shook my head.  
"Rikku and I checked every inch of our bodies, there is nothing." I looked up at them.  
"Then how do you even know you're in a guild?" Gray looked between Rikku and I.  
"We get calls from a man who calls himself our master through a Telecommunication Lacrima. We have no better thing to do with our time so we went along with it. He gives us missions to occupy our time." Rikku chimed in.  
"That's really weird." Gray answered.  
"People do weird things to pass the time." I shrugged and turned towards the stage where the girls were going to have the contest at since it was about to start, I headed through the crowed as the contaminator stepped out. He introduced the girls one by one as they stepped out, the crowd going crazy with every girl. I smirked and began to back track through the crowd again. I stopped when I saw four figures standing separate from everyone.  
"I don't know why we're having this competition, everyone knows that I'm the most beautiful in Magnolia." A girl laughed as she appeared on stage.  
"Is that Evergreen? Then that means that Laxus and the Raijinshuu Team are back from their mission." Everyone started to whisper and mumble. Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's grandson, and the Raijinshuu Team were famous. The team consisted of Evergreen, Freed Justine and Bickslow; there were definitely a formidable team.  
"Why don't we just end this competition right now?" Evergreen lowered her glasses and as the girls looked into her eyes they became solid stone. My eyes widened, what is going on? Aren't they apart of Fairy Tail? I looked around.  
"How about we play a game? A battle royale? Anyone with the Fairy Tail emblem has to participate; if you defeat all four of us, while of course fighting yourself's, we will release the girls. But, of course, we can't have the old man interfering and if you guys don't win...the old man has to name me as the new guild master." Laxus grinned and Freed stepped forward. He used his magic and created a runic barrier around the guild that prevented anyone over the age of eighty from leaving.  
"We'll be waiting." With that Laxus and his team split up and everyone in Fairy Tail ran out the guild hall.  
"Ain't no way in hell I'm letting Laxus get away with this!" Natsu screamed and ran towards the entrance of the guild but then was quickly repelled but the spell. I looked at Makarov confused, why did the spell effect Natsu when he isn't over the age of eighty? So, why wasn't he able to leave? Makarov walked up next to him and I followed.  
"That doesn't make sense, this spell shouldn't effect you." Makarov stated.  
"Maybe, Fried made it so that Natsu couldn't get out either?" I looked at the barrier.  
"Either way, Lana, you are not a part of this guild, but I will ask you this anyway," I looked at Makarov, my brows creased together, "please help them, I'm afraid that without Natsu or Erza, and only Gray fighting, we are at a slight disadvantage. Until we can find out another way to either break the barrier or turn the girls back to normal you are our last hope." He pleaded with me and I looked at Rikku, asking for her take on the matter. She nodded to me and I smiled.  
"Don't worry, we'll do what we can." I nodded and headed towards the entrance, but then was quickly repelled as well. I sat up and looked at the barrier with awe, there was no way that Freed or Laxus knew I was here, there was not way they could predict that I would try to help out, so then why? Why did I get repelled like Natsu?  
I bit my lip in thought and then looked at Gajeel, who I had just noticed do to his laughing.  
"Can you leave?" I looked at him searching for the answer.  
"I don't know, I really don't feel like participating in this little competition so I decided to stay here." I groaned, he was hopeless. Why Makarov decided to let him join Fairy Tail was beyond me, maybe he saw something no one else did? I looked over to the girls, at this rate, I don't know if we'll be able to free them from Evergreen's spell. Just then Erza's finger began to crack. It startled me and Natsu began to freak out. I walked closer to her to see what was going on, then the stone shattered away and she stood there wondering what happened. With Erza back in the game, Fairy Tail had a fighting chance again.


	8. A Turn of Events

"If we defeat Evergreen it should turn the girls back to normal. So, Erza, just go after Evergreen for right now." Makarov explained to her and we looked at the barrier, just as a name popped up on it. Mystogan. I smiled, that was also a name I knew very well.  
"With Mystogan now here, plus Erza, Fairy Tail is going to make a huge comeback. If we could take this barrier down Natsu could join in too and the chances would be even better." I smiled at Erza and she nodded.  
"Well, off I go then." She ran out quickly eager to find Evergreen. I paced around, the fact that we couldn't leave still bothered me. I sat down at one of the tables in the guild hall and covered my face with my hands trying to think why we couldn't leave. I closed my eyes and racked my brain, I could feel Rikku watching me intently. Then, like a wave, all I could think of were red eyes.  
"Lana...Lana!" Rikku shook me and I snapped my eyes open quickly.  
"What's wrong?" I looked around quickly to see that the girls were now gone. I furrowed my brow.  
"You're really pale, Lana." She looked at me concerned, I shook my head.  
"It's nothing."  
"Well, Erza defeated Evergreen, the other girls went to join the fight, but now there is this thing." Natsu pointed outside the entrance. I got up and walked to where they were; I looked up to see lacrima orbs that looked to be infused with lightning magic.  
"It's called Thunder Palace. This is one of Laxus's strongest attacks, anyone who tires to attack them will be stuck by a powerful lightning attack. Laxus is practically holding all of Magnolia hostage with this attack." Makarov's anger began to rise, this was not looking good, Laxus wasn't going to play fair no matter what. It was then that I noticed Levy, she had on a pair of Speed Read Glasses looking at a book. I looked at the barrier to see that Lucy had defeated Bickslow. I nodded, glad she was able to do it. I watched Levy intently and then looked at Makarov.  
"What is she doing?" I watched Rikku walk up next to Levy and look at the book she was reading.  
"Looking for a way to disable this barrier so that all of you can get out of here."  
"Well, Gajeel said he was here by choice." I raised an eyebrow as Makarov shook his head.  
"No, even he can't step out of the barrier." This caught me by surprise too, it's possible then that Freed set it up so that Makarov and the Dragon Slayers couldn't leave. I looked to the barrier again and saw Mirajane and Freed's names pop up.  
"A forfeit, huh?" I mumble to myself and watched outside closely, hoping I could somehow see how things were playing out, just how bad the situation was.  
"I've got it guys!" Levy stood up and walked to the barrier, then did a series of chants and hand motions and like that the barrier was gone. I looked a Rikku.  
"Stay here with Levy and Makarov." With that I used my Sun Beam to transport me as close to Laxus as it could, it's a good thing I read his magic pressure when I did. Sun Beam allows me to transport just about anywhere where there is someone I know, so long as I know that persons magic pressure readings, however the catch is that I can only transport myself, that's why I hardly use it. I stood at the entrance to Kardia Cathedral. So he's here. I stormed in to see Mystogan talking with him.  
"I may not know either of you very well, but I know for a fact that Laxus is not going to listen to you Mystogan, there is no way he is going to release the Thunder Palace, you should know that too since you're in a guild together." I glared at Laxus as I stood next to Mystogan.  
"Clever girl. And to what do I owe a visit from the Unknown Guild Wizard?" I clenched my fists and Mystogan threw his hand out in front of me.  
"Don't do anything rash, try to talk with him reasonably." He gave me a side long glance.  
"I think it's a little late for that." I growled and Laxus let out a sinister smile.  
"Yeah, listen to the girl, it's a little late Mystogan." Laxus shot a lightning attack at him as I ran toward Laxus. I don't know if the attack hit Mystogan or not but when I came into reach of Laxus I kicked him in the chest and sent him flying against the wall. I started after him when I heard a voice that made me stop dead in my tracks.  
"Jellal?" I turned around to see Erza and Natsu standing there staring at Mystogan, or who I thought was Mystogan. I took a look at him, they could be identical twins.  
"I can see that this is going to go no where fast." With that Mystogan, Jellal? disappeared. I walked over to Natsu and Erza.  
"We need to find a way to destroy the Thunder Palace spell, obviously Laxus isn't going to take it down willingly." I looked back at Laxus, he had started to stand back up from my kick earlier. I placed a hand on Natsu's arm.  
"Can I trust you to handle him?" I smiled at Natsu and he grinned back.  
"Oh yeah, I'm getting all fired up now!" He cracked his knuckles and I shook my head and set my gaze on Erza.  
"You and I will try to find a way to destroy Thunder Palace." She nodded and with that we both ran outside, leaving Natsu with Laxus.

Once we made it outside Erza equipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. I cracked my knuckles and let my magic begin to flow. We began relentlessly attack the lacrima, taking full attack of the lightning, this would be enough to make anyone give up, but there was no way I was doing that! Not when all of Fairy Tail was fighting so hard! There was no way I was going to sit by and watch as all of these people put their lives on the line for their guild. That's when I noticed that it wasn't just Erza and I taking relentless hits of lightning from destroying that lacrima, everyone who could still fight and use their magic was helping too. I smiled to myself.  
"You have amazing guild members." I said out loud.  
"What did you say?" Erza asked through gritted teeth, the attacks were starting to wear on even her. I shook me head and continued my attacks. We were so close to destroying all of them!  
"I've got these, Levi just ran into the cathedral, go make sure she's okay!" Erza yelled to me and I nodded, I burst through the entrance.  
"But, Laxus, Master is dying!" She yelled at him.  
"Really? Good for him! Maybe now I can take Fairy Tail for myself!" He laughed loudly, Levi couldn't believe what he had said. I walked up next to her and saw tears in her eyes. I bit my lip and watched at Natsu and Gajeel attacked Laxus, but with not luck.  
"This is enough! I'm taking Fairy Tail and if I have to kill every single one of you I will!" A yellow light started to swirl around him.  
"What is he doing!?" I yelled watching as the light became more intense.  
"Fairy Law!" Laxus yelled and the light released, consuming everything in its path, it was blinding. I grabbed Levi to protect her and shut my eyes tight. Then everything went silent. I opened my eyes so see that nothing had happened.  
"What!? How can this be!?" Laxus yelled, Natsu and Gajeel continued their attacks, this time gaining the upper hand.  
"What is Fairy Law?" I looked at Levi her eyes stayed glued on the fight.  
"It's a spell that allows the caster to steal the magic from their enemy."  
"So, because nothing happened, that means that Laxus really doesn't see anyone in Fairy Tail as an enemy." I looked wide eyed, here he was starting this battle with Fairy Tail but he didn't actually think of them as enemies, that doesn't make any sense. With one final attack Natsu and Gajeel were able to take down Laxus.

Back at the guild hall, Porlyusica had visited Makarov and healed him. Everyone tended to their wounds and helped others. I stood there watching them with Rikku next to me. I looked up to see Laxus coming down the stairs, everyone quieted down as he walked towards the entrance of the guild.  
"Hey, Laxus! Come back for another fight anytime!" Lucy translated for Natsu, he was completely bandaged up from head to toe as was Gajeel. A smiled crossed Laxus's lips, he nodded and continued his walk.  
"Hey, Laxus," I leaded against he threshold of the entrance and he stopped next to me, "they don't hate you, in fact, I don't think they could. You're part of their family, regardless of what you did that is never going to change." I looked at him and saw him squeeze the strap on his bag tightly.  
"Hey, I hope to see you around? I wouldn't mind sparing sometime." I smiled at him and he looked at me astonished.  
"Yeah, that would be nice." He nodded to me, a light smile crossing his face.  
"I guess it's time." Makarov looked at both Laxus and I and then to me and Rikku. He snapped his fingers and a burning sensation filled my collarbone, I collapsed Rikku did the same thing. I placed my hand over my collarbone and began tearing at the bandages, Laxus crouched down and helped up Rikku, who was in as much pain as I was. I got the bandages off and on my collarbone was a emblem, a orange with red outline, a Fairy Tail emblem. My eyes widened as I looked at Makarov, memories that I had no idea about came back to me, came back to everyone. I lifted Rikku's shirt to see a white Fairy Tail emblem on her back. I looked at Makarov and everyone else.  
"I'm a member of Fairy Tail?" Laxus handed Rikku back to me and left quietly, knowing that he needed to do so.  
"I will answer your questions later, Child. For now, we must get ready for the parade!" He smiled and everyone cheered.  
"You're going to join us right?" Lucy held a hand out to me and helped me up.  
"I don't think I have a choice, seeing as how I'm a member and all." I laughed lightly.  
"Great! Then lets get started!" She kept hold of my hand and ran towards everyone else, dragging me along with her.

The festival is one that I will never forget, the parade was amazing. Standing on a float next to my guild members. It feels weird saying that, I've never had guild members before, it was only Rikku and I, but it turns out that I had them all along. I looked up at the sky then around my surroundings, all of the people and the guild members, it was nice to belong to a family again. The fireworks sounded and Makarov, well Master, rose his left hand up. His index finger and thumb extended while the rest were clutched and turned his hand to where it was facing the front, the Fairy Tail send off. The send off the Laxus created, one that means that we will forever be watching over you. Everyone joined in, one by one. I was the last to raise my hand. I smiled to myself and looked up to the sky once more. See, Laxus? I told you that they weren't mad at you.


	9. Oracion Seis?

"An alliance?" Erza questioned as Makarov explained what his most recent visit to the Council was about.  
"Yes, between Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter."  
"So, this Oracion Seis is trying to revive Nirvana? A tool that could potentially end the world? Who the hell keeps making these things and why do they keep falling into the enemies hands?" I complained and Rikku just shook her head.  
"The Black Wizard: Zeref is responsible for the creation of these tools." Zeref...that name, it rung strong in my head. In a flash red eyes and dead trees flashed before my eyes. I clutched my head and groaned.  
"Are you okay, Lana?" Lucy walked over to me and touched my back softly. I nodded slowly.  
"Just a headache. Please continue, Master." Makarov looked at me, he was clearly thinking about something.  
"Erza, Lucy, Lana, Natsu, Grey, Happy, Rikku, you all are going to meet the other alliance members at the Blue Pegasus summer guild hall."  
"Wait, they have a summer guild hall?" Lucy gawked at Makarov.  
"Don't ask, you should all know by now that Master Bob is a finical person."  
"When do we leave?" Grey and Natsu asked together and then glared at each other.  
"I can't believe I have to be paired up with you, streaker!" Natsu hissed.  
"I could say the same thing, flame brain!" They were at it again. Erza put her hand on their foreheads and pulled them apart.  
"Master, please continue." She sat in between them so they wouldn't start fighting again.  
"You will leave as soon as you're ready. So I suggest you pack fast, you have to stop the Oracion Seis as soon as possible." We all nodded and begun our preparation to leave.

We walked up to the entrance of the guild.  
"So this is the second Blue Pegasus Hall?" I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.  
"Well, we might as well go in." Lucy walked towards the door and opened them. We walked into a completely dark guild hall.  
"Are we sure that this is the right place?" I asked and Erza nodded.  
"We followed the directions given. This should be the place." She stated while looking around.  
"Hello, there." A voice came out of the darkness.  
"How nice of you to join us." Another one followed.  
"Please, take care of us in this up coming battle." Yet another one. We all stood there dumbfounded.  
"What the hell." Natsu, Gray and I all said in unison.  
"Where are our manners. Allow us to introduce ourselves," a single spotlight came on and practically blinded all of us, "nice to meet you, I am Hibiki Lates." He struck a pose.  
"I'm Eve Tearm!" Another spotlight as Eve struck a pose as well.  
"Yes, and I am Ren Akatsuki." The last spotlight and last pose. I groaned.  
"You've got to be kidding me." With that the lights in the guild flicked on. The three of them came down the stairs. Ren went after Lucy, flirting away. Hibiki and Eve went after Erza, praising her on her strength. Gray, Natsu and I just stood there completely taken aback. Rikku and Happy couldn't have been less interested.  
"Causing a ruckus as usual." A voice came from behind us.  
"No way." Gray mumbled and we all turned around to see the group from Lamia Scale. It consisted of Lyon Vasta, Sherry Belendy...who well all know well from the Galuna Island incident...and Jura Neekis.  
"How many people does Fairy Tail have to send? Are you all really that weak?" Lyon started to push buttons.  
"What did you say!?" Gray was at his throat. Oh jeez, it's bad enough we have to try and make sure that Gray and Natsu don't fight, but now we have someone else as a potential opponent?  
"That is enough everyone." Jura slammed his staff down on the ground, this made a loud noise that caught everyone's attention.  
"Yes, I agree." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This voice gave me the chills and not in a good way. I turned slowly to see Erza in complete fear. I looked to the stairs to see none other than Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, the CREEPIEST man in the world.  
"Erza, my darling, you're parfume is as intoxicating as always." He got uncomfortable close to her.  
"Not today, Imp." I kicked him in the face sending him back away from Erza. She cowered behind me.  
"Thank you..." She mumbled.  
"No problem."  
"BOSS!" Hibiki, Eve and Ren ran over to him and helped him up.  
"It's alright men, I'm fine. Nothing can harm me and my parfume! Man!" I hung my head, this was the alliance that was going to defeat the Oracion Seis? How the hell were we going to pull this off?  
"Is the one one we're waiting for the member of Cait Shelter?" Jura asked.  
"Yeah, but how strong can this guy be? I mean, the guild is only sending one person? He's gotta be crazy." At that moment I heard footsteps running quickly. I turned around to see a girl running towards the hall. She got into the door and than quickly tripped. Everyone looked at her as she got up and brushed off her knees.  
"Child, who are you?" Jura asked her carefully.  
"Oh! My name is Wendy Marvell, I'm from Cait Shelter." She smiled at us.  
"Child, please, wait up. I forbid you to do this, we must go back to the guild." Another flying cat appeared.  
"Carla, you followed me?" Wendy looked at the cat carefully.  
"Where there was no way that I was going to let you go and alone for that matter!" Jeez, this cat is like her mother. Wendy turned back to us.  
"I'm not very good at offensive magic, but I can heal your wounds and support you all. Please let me fight along side you!" She bowed.  
"Of course, we wouldn't send you away after you came all the way to get here." Lucy smiled and Wendy smiled back.  
"Well, since we all are here now, let's get started...right after I us the bathroom." Ichiya scurried away quickly.  
"Ugh, I hate him and I barely know him." I complained.  
"Trust me, this is Ichiya tamed. He can get much worse," Erza cringed, "but I can say that he is reliable when need be."  
"Now then, let's start our assault. From out information we found that the Oracion Seis have a base nearby, it is towards a nearby lake where a village used to be. We will lead the way!" Ichiya exclaimed excitedly as he slid back into the room.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's beat these guys and put an end to their plans!" Natsu yelled as he bolted out the door. Gray and Erza were close behind him and everyone ran after them.  
"It's a good thing they'll so full of energy." I laughed and Lucy did the same.  
After a minute of running we all came to a quick stop. Apparently Natsu and Gray started to fight and Erza had to break it up.  
"Well, would you look at this? It seems that we have some visitors, I could hear them from camp." A man appeared, he was standing on a giant snake. Five more people appeared after him.  
"Judging by the snake, he must be Cobra." I walked next to Erza and she nodded in agreement. The only girl in the group was Angel, then there was Hoteye, Brain, Midnight...who was alseep...and Racer.  
"I don't trust that guy, he has squinty eyes...he just looks like he's up to no good." Natsu was talking about Cobra.  
"You're one to talk!" Lucy and I said in unison. Without any provocation, though I guess them being our enemies is good enough, Natsu attacked Cobra. Racer was the next one to disappear. Angel went after Lucy and Hoteye decided to attack the group as a whole. I looked around once more, Racer was fast...almost to fast to keep up with even for Erza. Natsu had decided to go after Midnight, no clue why though. I saw Cobra going in for an attack on Erza while she was entangled in battle with Racer.  
"I don't think so!" I used Sun Beam to get over there quickly and stop it. His snake, Cubellios, didn't take a liking to the kick I gave it.  
"You can't win against me, I can hear all of your moves!" He grinned widely as he attacked me with poison fists. He was just like Laxus, a 2nd generation Dragon Slayer. I dodged his attacks and he dodge mine, it was a never ending cycle.  
"That's Wendy, the Sky Maiden!" Brain yelled. I turned to see his attention on Wendy.  
"You're opponent is in front of you, girl!" Cubellios tail wiped my before I could react and sent me flying into a rock. I stood up just was the ground started to melt.  
"What the hell?" I struggled against it and them heard a scream. I looked over to see that Cubellious had bitten Erza, the poisonous venom entered her body.  
"DAMN IT!" I yelled, I was struggling, everyone was. The Oracion Seis had beaten all of us in a matter of minutes. Just as the ground was about to swallow us up Brain sent out a beam from his staff and grabbed Wendy, she reached out for Carla's paw but instead accidentally grabbed Happy, taken him with her as the staff swallowed her. Natsu went ballistic, struggling to get out so that he could get Happy back.  
"Do it." Brain gave Hoteye the order to finish us. Just as the final attack came we were saved by pillars of rock. I turned to see Jura and Ichiya.  
"Jura, where were you?" Lyon asked, clearly not pleased but thankful.  
"We'll talk about that later. For now, we must focus on this." Jura was able to revers Hoteyes magic on the ground and released us.  
"Leave them, Hoteye, we got what we came for." With that they disappeared.  
"Bastards! Give me back Happy!" Natsu yell and started to run after them.  
"NATSU!" I growled at him, he stopped in his track and looked back at me. I had Erza's head laying in my lap. The poison was spreading and quick. He walked over to us.  
"They'll pay for this." He clenched his fists.  
"Wendy can save her, he has healing magic, remember? We have to get her back though." Carla looked at Natsu, who nodded.  
"We'll get Happy back too!" With that him and Carla took their leave. Gray and the rest left as well. Lucy, Hibiki and I stayed with Erza. The first thing we needed to do was get her back on her feet.


	10. Return to the Fight

After what felt like years, I saw Wendy and Carla come over the horizon. I stood up quickly, but careful not to disturb Erza. We greeted each other and Wendy took to Erza's side quickly. I paced back and forth, Hibiki and Rikku watched me closely.  
"Lana, why not join the fight? I'm sure they would greatly appreciate it." Hibiki stated. I shook my head, my eyes landing on the girls. Lucy was as panicked as I was. We were worried that Wendy wouldn't be able to heal her and Erza was going to end up dead. I took a deep breath and then felt a prickle at the back of my head. Someone had shown up, someone that wasn't here before. I stood there, my eyes focused on the ground trying to figure out where I had felt this magic before.  
In a second I knew exactly who it was. My head shot up and turned to the direction that the magic was coming from. I looked at Rikku, who nodded at me. She grabbed the back of my shirt and we went full speed towards the magic. The magic of someone who was supposed to be dead. Jellal.  
"What are you feeling?" Rikku asked as we weaved through trees.  
"It's Jellal. His magic suddenly appeared. But he's supposed to be dead, right? I thought that with the Etherion Blast and Natsu's rage there was no way he could have survived." I felt sweat drip down the side of my face, this was making me uneasy. Very uneasy. Rikku nodded, confirming that the information I had just stated was all true. We found the place quickly and landed. I walked around trying to find Jellal. I moved past a tree and that's when I saw him. I ran over to him quickly.  
"Jellal! What are you doing?" I was poised to fight if need be, he turned to look at me and gave me a look like he didn't know who I was. That's to be expected though, we only met a handful of times. That probably wasn't enough to leave an impression.  
"You should leave, this isn't going to end well." Jellal stated, his back facing me. I felt a pulse through my body, something dark that blindsided me. I clutched my stomach feeling like I was going to be sick, that's when it hit me.  
"You're going to activate it, aren't you? You're going to release Nirvana." My eyes widened and as soon as the words came out my mouth the seal broke. I was throw backwards, I don't even know how far. I let out a grunt as I stood up trying to balance myself against the strong winds that were coming from the seal. Then, blindsides once again, the darkness swallowed me up. Everything was pitch black and that was the last thing that I remembered.

~3rd POV~  
Lana stood there, her eyes transfixed on the quickly breaking seal.  
"Lana?" Rikku whispered, worry filling her tiny body. A wide, distorted grin pulled at Lana's lips; it was a smile that Rikku had never seen before and one that chilled her too the bone. Lana turned her head to Rikku slowly and lazily.  
"Nirvana is going to take all the light and then there will be nothing but darkness...just like he always wished for. I mean, why else would he create something like this?" Rikku froze as Lana let out a loud chuckle, but the demented laugh wasn't was froze her and shook her core. It was the fact that Lana's eyes were no longer that beautiful shade of green, but instead an evil, red that glimmered with the wish for death and destruction. This was not that Lana that Rikku knew, no, this girl couldn't be any further from Lana. Without thinking, Rikku grabbed the back of Lana's shirt and made the mental thought that she needed to get Lana away from this seal as quick as possible. And that's exactly what she did.

~Lana POV~  
I came too on a branch of a huge tree. I sat up quickly, my head reeling. I clutched it, that darkness was still there but I was aware of it now. I closed my eyes, trying to compose myself as flashed of red eyes flooded my mind. There was this awful tortured laugh that followed the eyes, it pounded in my ears and turned to a high pitched ringing. I clutched the sides of my head tightly, trying to make it stop. I could hear the faint mumbling of someone near me. My eyes met Rikku's, she was saying something that I couldn't make out.  
"Ing, Lana...is..ing..." I squinted my eyes, I couldn't anything, then a sharp pain shot through my skull, it felt as if someone had shot me, but luckily the ringing hat stopped.  
"Lana, you're nose is bleeding." I finally heard what Rikku had been saying. I looked down to see blood splatter on my chest, I used the sleeve of my shirt the wipe the blood away. There was a lot for it just being a nose bleed; I looked at Rikku carefully.  
"We need to make sure everyone is okay, but with my head in the condition it is I don't think I can use my Third Eye to find them." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked out over the forest. A huge pillar of black was shooting from the center, Nirvana's seal was about to break and there was nothing we could do about it thanks to Jellal. Should have known he was going to do something like this, him and his homicidal tendencies. I jumped down from the tree branch and turned to Rikku who was still perched up there.  
"Come one, we're gonna have to find them the old fashion way," I pointed to the pillar, "which means we gotta go that way." I smiled at her and Rikku paled, which I never thought possible. A cat going pale? Who would have thought it.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, I think we need to stay here." Rikku was being reluctant, which was out of character.  
"We can't help them from here."  
"I don't want to help them! You're the only one I care about!" She exploded and this threw me for a loop. I had no clue what was causing this but now was not the time, my anger rose.  
"FINE! Stay here then! But those are our comrades and out family! I'll lay down my life for them if I have to, so I'm going! You can stay here and throw your temper tantrum by yourself!" With that, I used my Sun Beam to transport me as close to the seal as I felt comfortable with. It wouldn't be long now before Nirvana was fulling awakened.


	11. Dragon Force

I jumped down a nearby cliff that had a waterfall next to it, the sound of voice filled my ears as I walked around. I walked over to see Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Happy all talking.  
"Hey, guys, found you." I smiled at walked over to them.  
"Jeez, about time you joint the fight!" Natsu yelled and I punched him in the back of the head.  
"One: don't talk so loud, you'll give away out position and two: there was no way in hell I was leaving Erza." Natsu pouted and averted his eyes while rubbing the back of his head.  
"Hey, Lana, where's Rikku?" Lucy asked me, but before I could answer the ground began to rumble underneath us. Then a huge metal cylinder popped out of the ground causing us to loose our balance unless we ran. The tremors continued and cause me to loose my footing and fall of the side.  
"SHIT!" I heard Natsu and Grey yell, they weren't close enough to catch me and for some reason my Sun Beam wasn't working. I was free falling and there was nothing I could do about it. I looked to see a huge mass, an old city that was probably as old as the person who made this Goliath. I was pulled out of my thoughts by tugging on my shirt. Rikku had caught me and was flying me back over to the group. Natsu had taken flight as well and we began to fly towards the top of the city when he was stopped by Cobra.  
"Natsu!"  
"Go, Get to the top of the city, Brain is up there. You have to stop him!" Natsu yelled at me and I nodded. Rikku flew full speed towards the city. She dropped me and I landed in front of Brain.  
"Hello, girl." He smiled evilly and I lounged at him, kicking my leg up and making contact with his chest. He went flying into a nearby wall, but quickly recovered and made his way back to me.  
"Sun Dragon's Devil Fist!" I growled and punched the air, a blast of yellow, gold and orange fire swam towards him, licking everything in sight. He absorbed the blast and I took the chance to make another attack but was blind sides and hit. Rikku grabbed me quickly and dropped me near him once more.  
"Sun Dragon Roar!" The blast hit him, even he didn't com out unscathed.  
"Is that all you've got!?" He gave a deranged smile. I could help but smile slightly.  
"Not. Even. Close."  
"Then come at me! This is nothing but child's play!" I smiled widely, he asked for it. My hair began to float and my clothes hovered off my body slight along with small near by rocks. His face froze.  
"Sun Drive." My fire surround my arms and waist as yellow scales began to show up on my body, my eye sight sharpened and I lunged towards him. The barrage of punches and kicks came quickly and for anyone on the outside they probably won't be able to keep up.  
"This ends now!" I yelled and took flight with the help from my fire.  
"Sun Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Judgment!" My whole body glowed white as a huge beam came from my center. With that, that battle was over and Brain had fallen. I landed and willed my Dragon Force back into submission. Everything was up to Erza now.

"Now that all the members of the Oracion Seis are defeated the Body Link Magic will break and Zero will be able to rise again!" Klodoa laughed loudly. I turned around to see a huge magic aura circling Brain, then he stood up.  
"You, are you the girl that defeated Brain and did this damage?" I stood my ground.  
"So what if I am?" I growled through gritted teeth and he smiled widely. He held up his hand and flick his wrist and I slammed into one of the walls of a building. The impact was so hard and strong that it knocked the breath out of me. The group went to attack him but instead he caused the building to collapse on them. He pulled me back towards him with such strong velocity, once I got in range he gave me a punch to the gut and fell to my knees. He picked me up by my collar and looked at the Fairy Tail Emblem on my collarbone.  
"Fairy Tail, huh? What a joke, nothing but mere children." With that he tossed me in the air, his foot making contact with my ribs. I heard the distinctive crunch telling me that my ribs were broken. I fell off the side off Nirvana, free falling once again, the pain was taking my consciousness so in return I closed my eyes and gladly welcomed it.

I woke up on a tree branch, it was like de'javu. I sat up and immediately regretted it as the pain from my ribs shot trough my body. I clutched my side and watched Nirvana move. It was pretty far away so there was no telling how long I had been asleep for.  
"Lana, you're awake!" Rikku flew up and landed in front of me.  
"Yeah, be we have to go," I looked at Nirvana and noticed something that panicked me, "Nirvana is about to make an attack on Cait Shelter, we have to try and stop it!" I looked at her and even though she wanted to protest she didn't, instead she pick me up and flew. We made record time as she dropped me on the cliff that Cait Shelter inhabited.  
"Sun Dragon's Divine Protection!" I threw my hands out, making a barrier this size that would be able to withstand the blast was going to take while and I feared that the blast was going to go off before I had the chance to make it. And my fear became a reality, the beam was about to strike. I shut my eyes tight preparing the blast but instead was met with the fact that it missed. I looked up to see Christina, the Blue Pegasus Battle Ship, as it began it's decent and made an emergency crash landing. I thanked everyone and continued the barrier.  
After about 19 minutes there was only one small space left, but it was enough that if the blast came again the barrier and Cait Shelter would be completely destroyed. It was a race against time, I i feared that Nirvana would win. The blast began to power up and right before it could go off Nirvana's legs blew up simultaneously. The blast stopped and the city crashed to the ground. I relaxed and made the barrier disappear. I fell on my butt and them laid down, exhausted.  
"I think we need a vaction." I looked at Rikku and laughed, she did the same. We had won, but it was just by the skin of our teeth.


	12. Welcome to the Guild

I smiled at Wendy as she walks through the doors of Fairy Tail with us. Her and Carla looked around surprised.  
"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Rikku, Erza and I all say in unison. Master comes to meet her and she is quickly accepted into the guild. Rikku and I sit down at the bar. I wince at the pain I still feel in my ribs, but thanks to Wendy they are no longer broken, just bruised. Mira moves a cup in front of me and tells me to drink up, I gratefully take the sips and decide that I need a little TLC.

Rikku and I travel to a place known for their hot springs, we figured it would be the perfect place to relax for the time being. We land in the town and begin looking for the resort we are going to be staying in.  
"Do you see it?" I turned around as started to looked behind us, seeing if maybe we past it.  
"No, I don't see any- Lana! Look out!" Rikku yelled to me. I looked at her quickly and then backed into someone. We both toppled over.  
"Oh, jeez! I'm so sorry!" I began to get up and grabbed the hand that was extended to me.  
"Don't worry about it, are you looking for something?" The voice was strong, a man and I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm looking for this resort and -" I looked up to be met by very dark green eyes. I know these eyes. I took the rest of them in and judging by his reaction he was just as surprised to find out it was me.  
"Lana!?"  
"Laxus!?"  
We said the names in unison and gawked at each other.  
"I was wondering where you had gone, I never thought I would find you in this town though." I smiled at him and gave him a hug. He froze slightly and then returned it.  
"Now then, what are you looking for?" He looked between Rikku and I and we both explained it to him.

"I guess it was a good thing we ran into you, I know Lana would have never stopped to ask someone where the resort is. Plus, who would have thought you would be staying here too." Rikku smiled from his arms. She had managed to convince him to carry her. I shook my head and grabbed our key.  
"What number are you?" He peaked over to see the key.  
"146." I looked at him and he gave a toothy smile. A smiled I hadn't seen from him in a long time.  
"You're right next to me."  
We walked to the door and opened it, I invited him in and he walked into the room cautiously.  
"So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I watched Rikku, she jumped out of Laxus's arms and flew to the bed. She curled up and quickly went to sleep. I smiled, shook my head and took a seat in one of the seats in the room. Laxus sat downing the one in front of me.  
"Well, actually, there is a gang of wizards that are terrorizing this town. The guy who called me about it is a customer that I have worked with for years." He looked out the window carefully.  
"It's a good thing that you still can get jobs." I smiled at him. That's how the rest of our night went, we just talked about anything and everything until be both became exhausted. I was like nothing had happened, that the attack on Fairy Tail by him was just a bad dream. I said goodnight to him and walked to my bed. That night my dreams were filled with memories of mine and Laxus's past.

Rikku and I both sunk further into the hot spring, the hot water wash over us and relaxed our muscles. The dull ache that was still in my ribs quickly subsided as the water soaked my skin.  
"This was a great idea." Rikku smiled as she swam around the perimeter of the spring. I laughed and agreed. This was a long over due vacation that we needed.  
We got out once my fingers started to prune, we walked into the changing room only to be met with girls screaming. I jumped and looked around to see a couple wizards holding them hostage. Those must be the guys that Laxus is here for. They were starting to man handle the girls and I decided that they needed to get a little roughed up, no one should treat girls like that.  
"Hey, asshats!" I stood behind them, fists a blaze. They turned around quickly and we started charging at each other. Right before it could progress any further someone came crashing through the door and hit me dead on. I was knocked down and he was on top of me.  
"What the hell Laxus!" I screamed at him.  
"Ugh! Why are you wet!?" He sat up and looked at me, he realized I was still in my towel and a blush for his cheeks, " and why are you in a towel!?"  
I chuckled a little at his reaction.  
"Excuse me for choosing to help the girls over getting changed. I wasn't planning for you to come crashing in on top of me." I stood up along side him and we took out the gang of wizards.

The next day Laxus went to collect his reward money. We stepped outside and were met by a chilling breeze, winter was around the corner. However, I neglected to bring a jacket. Genius Lana! I grabbed my arms and looked at Laxus who was bumbled up in his jacket and a scarf. I skipped ahead trying to warm myself up but failing miserably. I groaned and rubbed my arms quickly as a scarf was wrapped around my neck and mouth. A jacket slid it's way around my shoulders. I looked down at the jacket, it was thick and soft and the scarf smelt like Laxus. I looked up and slightly behind me to see Laxus standing there, his cheeks were slightly red and it wasn't from the cold. I felt my face grow hot as a blush found it's way to my cheeks as well, I pulled the scarf up to try and hide it. We walked close to each other as we got to the building.  
I waited outside for Laxus. He returned quickly with a large sum of money.  
"Here." He handed some to me and I turned it down.  
"That's yours." I smiled at him and he sighed happily.  
"When are you leaving?" He looked at me as we started back towards the resort.  
"In two days. What about you?" I glanced at him and he thought for a moment.  
"Well I was going to head back to Magnolia after this request, but some new information has peaked my interest, so I think I'm going to stay for a couple more days." He smiled a wicked grin and I couldn't help but smile back. Him staying so that we could spend more time together really made me happy, beyond happy. I had never felt this before, but it makes sense...I always did like him. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, his hand was big and warm and it put me at ease. The next two days were like a dream and passed by all too quickly. We traveled back together, but went out separate ways when we landed in Magnolia. I felt a ping in my chest and put my hand over me heart as I watched him disappear in the crowd.  
"We should get back to the guild." Rikku tugged at my pants and I nodded. We flew to the guild quickly and walked in to see the guild in an uproar. I looked around to see a face I hadn't seen in ages.  
"Gildarts!?" I ran over to him and he scoped me up in a huge hug.  
"It's great to see you again, Lana. You've grown up into a fine woman." He nodded approvingly.  
"Stop, that's weird. " I chuckled lightly and we talked small talk for a minute and then a name I never thought I would hear again appeared.  
"Lisanna! Do you think you could help me out with something?" Mira called happily. I turned quickly to see Lisanna run towards her sister. I bolted over to her and hugged her from behind. She stopped and looked at me as I released her.  
"Is it really you?" She nodded and smiled.  
"I was in a placed called Edolas, the guild got sucked there and a lot of stuff happened. I was able to come back in the end." I smiled and nodded.  
"Lana! We have a new addition!" I turned to see Rikku standing next to a back cat. I squeezed Lisanna's hand and walked towards Rikku.  
"Hey, I'm Lana and this is my cat Rikku, nice to meet you." I smiled at him and he nodded with his arms crossed.  
"My name is Panther Lily, I'm Gajeel's partner." I nodded at this and then the lights went down. Jeez, so many things were going on that kept taking my attention. Makarov got up on the stage, Gildarts, Erza and Mirajane stood behind him.  
"Lana, I know you're back, I need to yu come on stage as well since you are an S-Class wizard also. I nodded at walked up to the stage with them.  
"Now then, I will make the announcements for the candidates of the S-Class Exam this year. Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Levy McGarden, Freed Justine and Mest Gryder. These are the participants of this years exam, please take the time to pick your partners. I watched them all as they picked. Natsu and Happy. Grey and Loke. Juvia and Lisanna. Cana and Lucy. Elfman and Evergreen. Levy and Gajeel. Freed and Bickslow. Mest and Wendy.  
"Now that everyone has their partners I will go ahead and tell you the first trial of the exam, you will have to fight against the S-Class wizards. Well, all except Lana, she will be in the final part of the exam," I tilted my head at what he was saying, why only me, "now, go get yourself's ready, we leave as soon as everyone is prepared.


	13. Tenrou Island

We land on Tenrou Island and Makarov instructs the participants to choose different entry ways to get further into the island. Everyone takes the tunnels and the exam begins.  
"Lana, you go and walk around, I'll let you know when you are needed. I just remember how much you loved this island when you first came here." I looked at Master and smiled, bolting into the forest in front of me with Rikku on my heels.  
We walked around for a good minute and just explored. There were so many beautiful things on this island. We came to a huge opening with a deep pond in the middle of it. Rikku and I looked at each other and grinned, stripping as we ran, we jumped into the pond and enjoyed the cold water on the hot summer day. I know, just three days ago it was freezing...that was a completely different area though. We swam for a good minute and then got out.  
"I wonder how everyone is doing?" I looked at Rikku as she got dressed.  
"Why don't you use your Third Eye and check in on them?" I nodded and sat down after I got dress, I leaned back against the tree and mumbled to myself.  
"Sun Dragon's Third Eye." With that projections of everyone popped into my head, Natsu was in battle with Gildarts, Juvia and Lisanna with Erza, Grey and Loke against Mest and Wendy, Freed and Bickslow against Cana and Lucy, Levy and Gajeel had the only straight tunnel without an opponent, and Elfman and Evergreen were against Mirajane. I came back to my surroundings and looked at Rikku.  
"It's probably going to be a minute before everyone gets done with their battles, why don't we take a nap?" Rikku nodded and curled up next to me. Sleep came easily.

"Lana." A soft voice called to me. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a long white dress and floating above what looked like an endless sea that was completely still. The sky reflected in it and I was completely lost in it's beautiful blue hue.  
"Lana." The voice came again. I looked around quickly trying to find it. When I finally turned around I was met face to face with a young girl. She looked about Wendy's age, had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale and fair and she wore a white dress with pink accents.  
"How do you know my name? And who are you?" I looked at her carefully, she didn't look threatening.  
"I know a lot about you, child, as for who I am that isn't important right now. You need to listen to me, Lana, you need to leave this island immediately. If you don't something is going to happen that will change your life completely and it won't be a good change, I promise you that." She looked very concerned and her worry seemed genuine.  
"But I don't understand." I looked at her as I started to be pulled from the dream. The last thing I saw was white.

"Lana." Makarov stood in front of me. I looked at him carefully.  
"Yes, Master?" I stood up and brushed off my butt.  
"I want you to watch everyone from over head, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen and I need someone to monitor in case my hunch is correct. If it is, I need to you to tell me immediately." I nodded at him and Rikku grabbed my shirt. We took flight, but my mind was focused on something completely different than the task at hand.  
We circled around keeping close watch on everyone, Elfman and Evergreen caught my attention with how they were acting so Rikku and I landed next to them.  
"Hey, guys, what's going on?" I looked at them carefully and walked next to them.  
"This guy, he's not supposed to be here." Evergreen point out in front of them and I looked in the direction to see a boy about my age with black hair and black eyes. He was dressed in a long black coat and gold trimming that for some reason reminded me of Natsu. I slowly walked towards him.  
"Um, excuse me? You're not supposed to be here. This island is for Fairy Tail Guild Members, I've never seen you in the guild so you must not be apart of us." He looked at me carefully.  
"Lana? Is that you? I almost didn't recognize you, you cut your hair." I froze in place.  
"How do you know me?" I tried to swallow a lump in my throat but failed.  
"That's right." He mumbled to himself and I continued to walk towards him.  
"I'll ask again, how do you know me?" Irritation was forming the more I got close to him.  
"No! You need to stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you!" He held his hand towards me to stop but I continued. I flinched back slightly and then clutched his head.  
"No, Lana! I don't want to hurt you!" He yelled again and then something snapped. His eyes shot opened, there were now a deep red...the same red eyes that always popped into my head. My eyes widened and then the wave came. A dark wave that spread from him and killed everything it crossed. I was too close to react and was caught in it. That' when something in my mind broke and memories flooded my mind, the barraged came quickly and painfully. I collapsed on my knees and grabbed my head, a blood curdling scream made it's way out of my mouth. Memories of my parents came into my head, memories of my brother and how I was forced to leave. My eyes shot opened and I stared at the ground.  
"Lana!" Natus called out to me and I felt a hand touch my back. I looked up at him carefully, he was looking at me strangely.  
"What is it?"  
"You're hair, it's black." I furrowed my brow and picked up the braid in my hair. The tip of it was still red but the rest was black, the same black color as my brother's hair. I looked in front of my and stood up.  
"HOW COULD YOU!?" I screamed at him and he was startled by this.  
"I didn't have a choice, I had to you were going to be kill and I need you to help kill me." He looked down, averting his gaze.  
"So, you seal my memories, change my hair color and reverse my time, then send me to the future!? That was your way of handling things, brother!?" I was pissed, rage pulsed through me with no end.  
"It was the only thing I knew to do! You aren't immortal like me, you would have died."  
"We were supposed to stick together." My voice broke.  
"I can't keep living in a world inhabited by these idiotic people. I have a plan to destroy this place and rebuild it, that is unless you and Natsu are strong enough when the time comes." I looked at Natsu, who then looked at me.  
"Destroy? I thought you loved this place!?" I clenched my fists.  
"Not even close, why do you think I made all those magic objects, they're to help in my domination. So, sister, what are you going to do? Are you going to fight against me or fight with me?" His tone had change drastically through the progression of this conversation.  
"I refuse to help you, I love this placw and the people on it, I refuse." I growled.  
"And that is why we were called the Yin and Yang Twins." He smiled and let out another wave. Once again I couldn't dodge, Natsu either. But this time, instead of memories I was met with darkness


	14. Grimoire Heart

~3rd person POV~

Natsu carried Lana back to the camp, quickly.  
"Lisanna, Mirajane!" His voice was frantic and he called out for them loudly.  
"What is it, Natsu?" Mirajane met him first.  
"And who are you carrying?" Lisanna followed behind. They all looked down to the girl they know, but somehow didn't.  
"It's Lana..." Rikku answered for him and the girls looked confused.  
"Why is her hair black? And why is your scarf black?" Lisanna probed as Natsu laid Lana down carefully.  
"This guy, he showed up out of nowhere. I've never seen him before...but I have a really bad feeling that something big is about to happen, more like I can smell it...if that makes any sense," he looked at Mirajane who had taken to Lana, "I'm going to go find the others. We need to figure out what is going on here. Where is the master?" He stopped next to Lisanna and she shrugged.  
"He said he was going somewhere, he didn't specify though." Natsu nodded at this and called out to Happy so that they could take flight and find everyone faster.

The girls screamed loudly, Mirajane was powerless against Azuma. He was one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory. He had Lisanna in a ticking time bomb and there was nothing that Mirajane could do. That was when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned around slowly, Azuma was caught by this and looked in the same direction. Darkness swirled around Lana's body, it reeked of death and pain. She began to sit up slowly, her features distorted by the darkness, she looked towards them and Mirajane froze. The once warm, smiling green eyes she knew were now cold, harsh, blood red ones. Lana tilted her face to the side, her features exposed as she let out a twisted smile, then in a flash she was gone. She appeared in front of Azuma and he jumped back.  
"Who are you!?" He questioned, sweat dripping down his neck.  
"You should be able to take a guess." Her voice was dark and menacing with a hint of mischief. Azuma's eyes widened, he understood what she was saying just by feeling to power of her magic.  
"You're his sister, but that's not possible...all the history says either it was a myth that you existed or that you were killed during one of the first major battles in his era." Lana kept stepping forward and Azuma retreated.  
"Well, history doesn't always get it right, now does it?" Her simile widened and she let out a piercing laugh. She covered her mouth as her laughing ceased and that's when Mirajane saw it, bandages wrapped around her wrist and arm. On the back of her arm was a black mark that almost looked like flames. It started at her bicep and ended at her forearm, something that could easily be covered by the normal long sleeved shirt that she wore. However, Mirajane had taken it off of her and must have aggravated the bandages as well, she couldn't believe she missed something like that. She turned her attention to Lisanna who was still laying unconscious in Azuma's bomb, she looked back to them and noticed that the markings were now glowing gold and black scales were showing up on Lana's skin. They looked identical to the scales that showed up in her Dragon Force, the only difference was that these were black instead of yellow.  
"Stop, one more step and I'll blow the girl up!" Azuma threatened and Mirajane's panic rose. Lana tilted her head so she could get a view of Lisanna.  
"That's if you have the chance." Azuma was taken back by this. Lana took a deep breath in and in an instant a huge wave of black and dark blue fire came aggressively.  
"Black Sun Dragon's Roar!" Everything in the area that was hit by her attack started to rapidly die, much like how Zeref's wave was. Mirajane ran over to Lisanna, hoping that she would be freed from Azuma's grasp but was met with the unchanged bomb.  
"You shouldn't have done that. Now everyone here is dead!" Azuma snapped at Lana, but was met by a grin.  
"Well, then, what a shame." And with that the bomb exploded and Azuma took his leave.

~Lana's POV~

"Lana! Lana!" I felt something shake me lightly. I open my eyes and take a sharp inhale of breath, feeling like I had been buried six feet under with nor oxygen. I sit up quickly and instantly regret it, why do I do this to myself? I looked around to see myself in an unknown part of the forest.  
"Where am I?" I looked around quickly, no one was around.  
"I brought you here." I turned to see the girl from my dream.  
"Who are you!?" I yelled and she just smiled.  
"I'm the First Master: Mavis Vermillion." I looked at her confused.  
"Mavis is dead, how are you here?"  
"I'm a spirit that only those in the Fairy Tail Guild, and who have the emblem, can see," I stood up, processing what she was saying, "Lana, why didn't you heed my warning and leave?"  
"Well, after I woke up from that dream Master told me to go check on the other guild members, that he had a bad feeling. I wasn't about to bolt after hearing that. Sorry," I shrugged and played with my braid, it was hard getting used to the black, "is this what you were trying to prevent?" I looked at her closely.  
"Yes, it would have made killing him easier if you didn't know he was your brother."  
"I'm still going to kill him, he can't destroy this world and everyone in it." I shook my head quickly than felt a ping in the back of my neck. Someone's magic that wasn't here before.  
"Laxus." I mumbled and tried to repress a smile. Mavis saw this.  
"Go to him, but I must warn you, they are in the mist of a battle against the master of Grimoire Heart, Master Hades. Be careful child." She smiled at me and I nodded, using my Sun Beam to get me as close to them as I could get. I ran up the steps, making a mental note that I needed to re-wrap my arm when I saw the bandages were gone.  
"Hades!" I yelled as I bolted through the door, making a quickly lunge and punching him square in the jaw.  
"You bastard! What do you want with my brother!?" Rage filled me as I continued to wail on him. My anger continued to grow, then my vision went blurry and my body began pulsating, I froze instantly and he took this chance to throw my against one of the guild member. I looked up to see who I had landed on to see it was Laxus.  
"Sorry." I smiled weakly and he blinked at me.  
"What happened to your hair!?" He looked at me confused and I shifted my gaze.  
"I'll tell you later, right now we need to focus oh him."  
"Don't worry, most of his magic is gone." Laxus looked at him as Hades staggered around dodging attacks from, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Erza and Grey. He quickly pushed them back and they all landed near us.  
"Hey, love birds, go any ideas?" Grey looked at Laxus and I quickly.  
"In case you haven't see, we're kind of low of magic energy." Natsu snorted and that's when something clicked.  
"I still have enough for one last roar. If we do this right, we can take him down." With that we all stood up. Natsu was in front of me, Wendy and Lucy in front of him side by side and Grey and Erza in front of them the same way.  
"Now!" I yelled and Natsu began to run, grabbing Wendy and Lucy's hands acting almost like a slingshot. They jumped out of the way as Natsu flew towards Gray and Erza, who used their feet to give him and extra boost than quickly got out of the way.  
"Sun Dragon Roar!" The blast caught up to Natsu quickly and acted as bonus power when he attacked Hades. With that final attack Hades was down for the count.

"Ugh! I'm exhausted." Lucy and Lisanna complained. We were now all patched up and Grimoire Heart was god knows where. They had left after we demanded it. I lead against Laxus's back as he talked with Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen. I was nice and peaceful; i tilted my head up to the sun and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth.  
"So are you going to tell me why your hair is black what what's up the that tattoo on your arm?" Laxus asked and I looked at him.  
"I was hoping you didn't see my arm." I looked away and he laughed.  
"It's hard to miss." I smiled at him.  
"Well, it turned out that Zeref is my brother. When I was hit by his wave all my memories came back and the spell he had on me broke. I mean, he went through everything to try and make sure no one connected us two. Who thinks to change someones hair color when they send them x amount of years in the future!?" I rolled my eyes and he played with the braid in my hair.  
"What about your arm?" I looked at me in my eyes and I lifted it up.  
"This? I got this from," I loud roar came as the hairs on my neck stood up, "Achnologia." I looked up and my eyes widened. I stood up quickly and ran to where Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu where. They ran towards him.  
"Maybe he knows where our dragons are!" They tried talking to him but failed as he did nothing but attack them.  
"Achnologia! Stop!" I yelled loudly and he looked at me.  
"Lana? Is that you?" He spoke to me, but it was clear that I was the only one who could hear him.  
"Why are you doing this?" I walked up to him carefully, even though he was talking to me he definitely wasn't against trying to kill me.  
"These are your brothers wishes." My eyes widened, he knows I'm here. He tried to make sure I didn't die in the past but doesn't care if I die now?  
"You have to stop!"  
"I can't do that!" He went to attack, but it was stopped by Makarov.  
"Get out of here now! I will hold him off!"  
"No way!" Everyone yelled. We were going to help, there was no way we were letting our master fall while we fled.  
"Lana! Do you think that you could cast a barrier big enough to protect the island?" Erza yelled at me as everyone continued to attack Achnologia. It was no use though, everything that I could do he was stronger. No! I can't think like that!  
"I can try!" I nodded and Erza smiled. I threw my arms out.  
"Sun Dragon's Divine Protection!" The barrier started to form but it wasn't going to be big enough for the whole island. I saw Achnologia take flight and I knew exactly what he was going to do.  
"Everyone! Get in the barrier, now! I won't be able to save the whole island, but at least we'll be protected!" Everyone surrounded me in a circle, locking hands.  
"Channel you magic to Lana! We're going to try and make the barrier stronger together!" Erza yelled to everyone and they did exactly that, I felt the barrier get stronger, but I knew it wasn't going to be enough and then he released his roar. And in a split second everything wet black, but not before I felt something shatter in the back of my head


	15. Seven Years

I opened my eyes slowly to scenery that was completely unfamiliar to me, I squinted my eyes to adjust to the light. I sat up and looked around to see Porlyusica standing off to the side.  
"Porlyusica?" My voice startled her as she turned around wide eyed.  
"You're awake, it's a miracle." She walked over to me and started a series of tests to make sure everything was functioning. I heard a loud crowd cheer that caused me to look up.  
"Where am i?" I met her gaze.  
"You're at the dome they use for the Grand Magic Games."  
"The what?"  
"It's something that they started a few years ago, to see who the strongest guild in Magnolia is." I nodded at this and then stopped.  
"A few years ago? And that reminds me, how did we get off of Tenrou Island?" She sighed and sat down, then proceeded to tell me about who we were sealed on Tenrou Island for seven years. When the island reappeared some of the members went to get us, but I never woke up like the rest of them. Rikku was worried that something happened so Porlyusica ran some tests. She said that she thinks the reason I didn't wake up was because my mind wasn't able to withstand being sealed for seven years after being transported to the future by my bother, so my subconscious shattered. I absorbed this the best I could, but let's be honest, I didn't understand a word of it.  
"Come, let's get you changed and then you can join the rest. Porlyusica handed me a light blue vest with grey trimming and a black tank top, then my traditional pants, but instead of black they were dark blue and then a new pair of knee high boots.  
"Where did these come from?" I looked at her and she smiled.  
"The guild members got them for you, they said you should where them when you wake up." I hugged the clothes to my body and smiled as she left so I could get changed.

"Is that Lana Starla? I heard that she was in a coma, but she's here walking around!? Amazing! She looks different though, why is her hair black?" I hear whispering as I walked down the hallway. I turned and gave them a look but then accidentally bumped into someone with my shoulder.  
"My bad, I wasn't watching where I was going." I smiled to be met by two pairs of black eyes. A boy and a girl, clearly twins. They were garbed in all black, the girl had long purple hair while the boy had short purple hair. The girl also had a completely white demon pup on her head.  
"Don't worry about it." She managed out, but looked irritated to say it, her brother just laughed and teased her as they walked away. Strange, I've never seen them before, but then again seven years have past and many knew guilds have popped up.  
"Lana Starla! Is that you?" I guy ran up to me quickly and then proceeded to tell me how he was an announcer and that the guest star was a no show and was wondering if I would take their place, considering everyone thought I was in a coma. Then went on to say that it would be a nice surprise for my guild members and seeing as I wasn't in the games, I didn't have anything better to do. So what does any rational person do in this situation? Say yes.

"So now, we have a very special guest with us today. Someone probably no one here is expecting to see!" The announcer started, he was a short man with a pumpkin head, kind of creepy actually.  
"Now! Please give a round of applause when they step out! You can come out now!" With that I stepped out from where I was waiting. I was temporally blinded, but then quickly regained sight.  
"Please welcome, Lana Starla of the Fairy Tail Guild!" He announced proudly and the crowd went nuts. This place was huge and the whole stadium was packed full. I stepped out to the middle of the stadium and turned rouand in a circle, then on one of the turns I was met by lips crashing onto mine. I took me by surprise and then they pulled away. Looking at me was the one and only man I would want to spend the rest of my life with, Laxus Dreyar. After that we were tackled to the ground by Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy. Everyone crying and cheering. I couldn't help but smile.  
"Where is Rikku?" I looked at Laxus who nodded in front of him. I turned to see Rikku, with huge tears in her bright green eyes. I got up and embraced her in a hug.  
"You're back!" She whimpered.  
"I'm back." I smiled to her.  
"Fairy Tail Guild members! Why don't you all come down here and give her the best greeting she'll ever get!?" With that the whole guild tumbled down to where we were. I was being showered with cheers and love, while I was making my rounds to see everyone I bumped into someone. I looked up to be met with black eyes, once again. The boy I had met earlier was standing in front of me.  
"Wait! You're a Fairy Tail Guild member!?" We said to each other in unison.  
"Who would have thought that when we ran into each other we were actually guild mates." The girl walked up to me and held out her hand.  
"Eloise, this is Atticus. And this little guy is Okami." She patted the pups head who was resting on Atticus's shoulder.  
"It's nice to meet you guys." I smiled and felt arms come around my shoulders. I looked up to see Laxus and I smiled even more.  
"You're being extra lovey." I teased and he rested his head on the top of mine.  
"That's because I never thought I was going to see you again, I'm never losing you again." He kissed my cheek.  
"Hey, love birds, think we could get this competition back on track." Gray smiled at Laxus and me. We both nodded and he grabbed my hand as we started walking back to the stands.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, ever again. One near death experience is enough for me." I smiled and Rikku grabbed my other free hand. She pulled me up to the stands so that we would get there quicker. This was my home, I walked out to see the guild members smiling and laughing faces, this is where I belonged and no one was going to take that from me.


	16. Grand Magic Games

Since I wasn't in the games I walked over to the stands were the rest of the guild was after saying goodbye and good luck to everyone.  
"Lana, I was expecting you to stay over there with Laxus." Master smiled at me as I walked up next to him, leaning on the stone that lines the balcony like a fence.  
"I didn't think I was allowed too, isn't that section for participants only? I think they made a slight exception earlier with what happen." I smiled at him and he gave me a toothy grin, he was clearly thinking of something.  
"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow but I was also slightly terrified.  
"So is it safe to say I'll have a great grandchild in the near future?" I felt my eyes practically pop out of my head, this made him laugh.  
"T-that is not s-something I think we need to t-talk about right now." I cleared my throat and looked to the arena. They were having the Chariot battle. I watched them closely, Natsu and Gajeel were struggling, but so was the guy from Sabertooth. I learned that his name was Sting Eucliffe.  
"Master, I have to ask you something." I narrowed my eyes as nearly everyone, except the three dragon slayers, neared the finish line.  
"What is it?" He sense my mood change and got very serious.  
"Why did you take away my memories about me being in the guild?" The battle had ended and both Fairy Tail groups were in dead last.  
"I told him to." Mavis stated as she appeared beside me. I looked at her confused.  
"Why?"  
"You were supposed to get your memories back after the S-class Test on Tenrou Island. But of course, with you not knowing you were apart of the guild you wouldn't have gone and you wouldn't have ran into Zeref and learned that he was your brother." After she said that Eloise perched next to her. They chatted briefly, but I didn't pay much attention, I would have felt like I was ease dropping. The next match had started, it was Elfman vs. Bacchus. I heard Eloise yell out and it snapped me back to reality. I was getting lost in my own mind. My eyes wandered around, but then found Laxus. I stared at him, taking him in and thinking about everything that has happened up till now. We've all been through a lot of shit. I sighed and pushed myself off from where I was leaning. I needed to go for a walk.

I walked back to the stands, my hands shoved in my pockets. There was a fight going on, it was between Eloise and Mira. I watched intently as Mira took on two opponents while Eloise stood back, she had to have been gathering magic for the next attack. In an instant Eloise's body was covered in a blinding light, when it subsided she was in a Takeover. I raised an eyebrow, her magic was interesting. It reminded me of a Demon Slayer, now that was a rare form of Slayer Magic. The bell rang calling the fight a draw and both the girls released their Takeover.  
The next event was an interesting one, there was this giant building, it looked oddly similar to a destroyed castle, and in it were 100 demons. Each participant had to say how many demons they wanted to take on in one round, this cycle continues until all the demons are destroyed. Erza was first and how many demons did she say she wanted to take on? All of them! All 100 of them! I sighed and the people next to me looked at me and started to whisper.  
"At least give everyone else a chance before you show off?" But who was I kidding? We were here to win, it was a competition after all. I watched closely and in the end, the Great Titania had beaten them all.  
One of the events following that one was a test to see who had the strongest power. You got one hit, but so long as it was one you got to do whatever attack you wanted. What you had to hit was a lacrima that would measure your power and put it into a number, the one with the highest number won. I saw a guy walk up, he was from Sabertooth, his attack was something with black lightning. I perked up when I saw this. Black Lightning? He was a God Slayer. The Games sure did have a wide variety of slayers. Next up was Atticus, Eloise's twin brother. He did a combination attack.  
"Shadow God Slayer Secret Art: Shadow Tsunami! Shadow God Roar!" My eyes widened. They're not only twins but they are also Slayers? A God Slayer, a Demon Slayer and 5 Dragon Slayers. Fairy Tail was strong enough with just these, but then you add the rest of Fairy Tail and you have one guild you don't want to mess with. I felt something dark come over me and a smile pulled at my mouth. I shook my head quickly and decided to retreat back to the infirmary, my body was feeling weak and it felt like all of my energy had been zapped from me.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up and walked back to the stadium I saw a huge water orb in the middle of the arena. My first reaction was what did Juvia do? But when I saw she was on the side lines and that there were people fighting and swimming around in there I thought differently. I walked up to Makarov and watched, I saw Lucy and Eloise. There were a few other girls that I didn't know and then there was Minerva, the only girl on the Sabertooth Team. One by one and very quickly the girls were kicked out of the orb and the only ones left were Lucy, Minerva and Eloise. I watched closely, this battle was about to get really good. I saw Eloise turn away from Minerva and to Lucy. Minerva took this opportunity to kick Eloise out of the orb.  
"FUCK!" She yelled as she caught herself with a pair of demon wings that she made appear. That's when the five minutes start. Right off the bat I noticed something was off.  
"Why isn't Lucy calling on any of her Celestial Beings?" I focused on the battle but felt Makarov looking at me. Then it started, Minerva started a relentless barrage of attacks. Every time it would look like Lucy was about to go out of the orb Minerva would appear behind her and keep her in. The five minutes had passed, but Minerva did not stop her attacks. I clutched the stone in front of me. My anger rising so high I was starting to see red.  
"Stop the match! The Celestial Wizard must not die!" I heard someone yell. They called the match and that's when it happened. Minerva held Lucy, who was barely able to move, out of the orb. A twisted grin on her face as Minerva stared us down.  
"LUCY!" I heard Natsu and Eloise yell, then Minerva let go and Lucy began to fall. Something in me snapped at that moment, my hair began to float slightly and Makarov looked at me quickly.  
"Lana, you must calm down, we are all mad about what happened, but now is not -" He stopped as I looked at him, daring him to continue. He froze as soon as my eyes met his. My green eyes were probably red now and everything in my vision was painted red and black, this was the power that my brother and I shared. I jumped off the balcony and began my walk to where everyone was. The loose rocks began to float as I neared them and then crumbled when I past, the ground that I walked on began to erode away with every step. The air around me was stiff and dangerous. I felt eyes on me but didn't have the means to care. I stopped in front of them. This guild that had just made the one enemy they would regret for the rest of their lives, their very existence. Sabertooth.


	17. Loose Yourself

I stopped next to everyone and looked at my guild mates slowly, I've never seen so much horror in their eyes before now. They were looking at me with pure fear. My lips pulled as I grinned widely, pure madness slipping me deeper into my subconscious. I had no control over my movements. I saw Eloise move to Rufus and I started to walk towards Minerva and Orga.  
"What? You want a piece of Sabertooth!?" Orga growled at me, trying to act badass and take me head on. What a fool. I put my hand up as he charged me, my hand touching his face. I reared back, my fist covered in my Black Sun Magic and punched him in the middle of the face and sent his flying. Minerva was next, I looked at her and she instantly fled. You have got to be kidding me, what a coward. I let out a chilling and distorted laugh. I saw Orga go flying once again, Eloise must have gotten him. I turned to see Sting staring at me. This punk. He's as guilty as the rest of them! I growled and charged at him.  
"Black Sun Dragon Roar!" I screamed and Eloise moved in between my attack and Sting. Everyone screamed for her to move but she stood her ground and then did something intriguing. She ate my magic. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms the smile returning to my face as she ingested my magic. When she finished she glared at me with intense red demon eyes.  
"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY MATE!" She yelled as I flew towards her, arm extended. I was interested in what exactly she was. She grabbed my arm and spun me in a complete 360 and slug me towards one of the walls, away from Sting. My feet landed against the wall, it crushed under the force. I looked up to see Eloise coming towards me.  
"Darkness Canon!" She screamed as a huge dark beam came out of her hands, I easily dodged it. You're going to have to do better than that, dear. She kept at it, firing them as I landed and me dodging them quickly.  
"You need to snap out of it, Lana!" She yelled as she sent one more beam, this time it hit in front of me. The dirt exploded in a cloud and I couldn't see anything. I turned to be met with a fist to the face, I slammed against the wall. My anger rose, making my power surge. I walked out from the wall and let out a loud roar. I flew towards her, arms and legs surrounded in my power. I threw everything i had at her. I kicked her in the stomach and she went flying against the arena wall. She gasped quickly, blood sliding down the side of her mouth as she slid down the wall, her mind was clearly else where.  
"Tsk." I clicked my tongue on the side of my cheek. That's to bad on her, poor girl can't focus! I launched myself at her and she quickly moved, clutching her stomach. I appeared behind her and punched her in the back, she fell on her stomach. I jumped in the air and brought my fist down to where her head used to be. My fist slammed into the ground causing a huge crater. I looked up to see her eyes equally as angry as mine. She launched at me and we exchanged endless amounts of blows, it was a grid locked battle. She punched me in the stomach and I let out a gasp as I slid back.  
"THIS IS ENOUGH!" I growled loudly and everyone froze. The air slowly started to circulate around me, my hair floating and then being forced upward from the air surge. A black pillar of complete darkness and power surrounded me, the air violently wiping back and forth, the blue vest I was wearing flew off my body. Leaving me in just my black tank top, boots and pants which were completely tattered from the battle. I lifted my arms in front of me, palms facing towards Eloise. She was interesting, I would have loved to find out what she was, but unfortunately she needed to be ended, here and now. My subconscious was struggling with this murderous rage. I didn't want to kill her, I wanted to get to know her! I felt like we would get along really well, that'd we end up being really good friends. I didn't have any control of my body though, this murderous personality did. I felt a tear escape my eye. I spread my arms out.  
"Super Nova!" I yelled and started to move my hands together to clap them, which would release this death wave. But just before I could a figure appeared in front of me. Hands cupping my face lovingly, the violent air that had loose rocks flying around in it had attacked him. Blood and cuts were all over his arms and face, his trademark coat was abandoned elsewhere. His dark green eyes stared at me affectionately as his lips crashed onto mine. I felt my eyes widen as he deepened our kiss. He pulled back, both of us breathless and engulfed me in a hug.  
"Come back to me, Lana." He whispered in my ear. I dropped my arms.  
"Laxus." I whispered as tears spilled from my eyes, the air and darkness dispersed quickly and I wrapped my arms around Laxus's neck. He got me to come back, to snap out of this rage. I closed my eyes enjoying being wrapped in his arms. He let go slowly and grabbed my hand. I looked at Eloise who still looked as though she wanted to continued to fight, but was in no better condition than me. We met each others eyes. Laxus let go of my hand as we started walking towards each other. She stood in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her neck in a hug.  
"I'm so sorry." I whispered and she touched my back lightly as we both fell to our knees. Exhausted and unable to stand anymore. I looked at her and smiled, she gave me a delicate smile back. I looked around to see everyone still quite and speechless and then back to Laxus who had quickly run over to me. Apparently I was falling backwards. He grabbed me before I hit the ground, my face looking up to the sky. What a beautiful day


End file.
